Storage devices of this type are e.g. used to store a large number of biological samples at low temperatures. Such samples are e.g. stored in tubes, which in turn are arranged in tube holders. Such tube holders can e.g. be held in storage cassettes.
A device of this type is described in US 2003/0233842. It comprises a storage chamber having a bottom section and a top section. The bottom section forms a cassette store having a plurality of cassette locations. Each such location holds one storage cassette.
A cassette handler with a cassette lift is located in the top section of the storage chamber. The cassette lift is adapted to lift individual cassettes from their cassette location to an elevated position, where a spatula removes or inserts one object (e.g. tube holder) from/into the storage cassette. After this operation, the cassette is lowered back into its cassette location.